SOFT
by elizabethmac
Summary: This is an outtake from my story Hearts On Fire, between chapters 8 and 9. You don't necessarily have to read the story first, but it will help you figure out the acronym in the title...


**A/N: Hey all! Here it is, the long-awaited, promised sexy outtake from Hearts on Fire. This takes place between chapters 8 and 9, but remember it's an outtake, and not part of the actual story. Just think of it as a lemony snippet that winds up on the cutting room floor!**

_"Hey," I whispered, as I closed the distance between us, my lips meeting his softly._

_"Hey," he whispered through the kiss, and I felt his breath fan across my face before he caught my lips again, more fervently this time. Our mouths parted in unison, tongues battling for dominance. His hands circled my waist beneath my coat, his fingers dancing across the sliver of skin that was exposed when the hem of my shirt raised as I reached my arms around his neck. I pressed myself into his body, moaning at the sensation of his hands running up the back of my shirt._

_He pulled back to catch a breath, both of us panting, and slid himself back further until he was sitting fully on the bumper of the firetruck, pulling me onto his lap so I was straddling him. The new position was not lost on either of us and we both groaned at the contact before our lips came crashing together, the passion increasing. My fingers tangled in his hair, holding his head close to mine, and I ground my hips into him, not missing what this did to him in his already aroused state._

Releasing his hold on me for a moment, his hands moved to push my coat off my shoulders, and I shrugged out of it, letting it drop to the floor behind me as I felt his hands snake up my sides, motioning for me to follow suit with my shirt. I was only too happy to oblige, leaving my arms over my head momentarily, saying a silent thank you to the gods that I was wearing a decent bra, one of my favorites, a dark blue satin with lace trim. Little did he know at the moment that there was a matching pair of panties waiting under my jeans, and I grinned at the thought as I watched his eyes dance across my chest and his mouth pop open in awe.

"Beautiful." His voice was so soft he more breathed the word than whispered, as his lips found my nipple through the delicate fabric, sucking it into his mouth. I shivered at his touch, my nipples instantly hard, a low moan escaping my lips as I arched my back, dropping my hands into his hair, pulling him to me. He took his time, lavishing my breasts with attention, alternating sides with his lips or his fingers, pinching and rolling a nipple between his thumb and finger, before allowing one hand to sneak around my back where, to my surprise, he flicked open the clasp on my bra in one quick movement. I gasped and pulled back slightly giving him the perfect opportunity to pull off my bra altogether, smiling at me with that wicked little grin, before crashing his lips to mine once more.

He laced his fingers in my hair, pulling me closer, deepening the kiss, his tongue twining with mine. When I pressed my chest against his, one of my nipples made contact with his badge, and I let out a small yelp before registering how the contrast between the fire burning across my skin and the cold metal of the badge was an incredible turn on. However, it also gave me a moment to register the inequality in our state of undress, and my fingers started deftly unbuttoning his uniform shirt. I tugged his shirt tails out from his pants before running my hands over his broad shoulders, pushing the shirt down his arms and tossing it behind me to join the growing pile of our discarded clothing.

When he crossed his arms and swiftly tugged his t-shirt over his head, I sucked in a breath. It was my turn to be in awe of his perfection. Tightly toned abs, beautifully sculpted pecs that rippled as he raised his arms, his broad shoulders leading to muscular biceps. I eagerly ran my hands over his whole torso, teasing my fingers through the fine curls of barely-there chest hair. He shivered at my touch and I smiled, thrilled at the effect I was having on him.

His hands returned to my front, cupping my breasts, massaging them gently before they trailed down my stomach to the waistband of my jeans, his fingers playfully dancing across my skin before planting his hands firmly on my hips, grinding me against him briefly before pushing me gently back, helping me to stand up as he made quick work of the button and zipper of my jeans, pulling them down over my hips. He groaned when he caught sight of the matching blue panties and I couldn't help letting out a little giggle. His eyes flashed to my face.

"Like what you see?" I asked playfully.

"You have no idea," he replied breathlessly, scrambling to his feet in front of me, pulling me to him, greedily capturing my mouth again as his hands roamed down my back, squeezing my ass none too gently before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of my panties and tugging them down over my hips.

I fumbled with his belt, and quickly popped the button and zipper on his pants, his erection straining against the fabric of his boxers.

"Oh, I think I have a fair idea," I giggled softly, brushing my nuckles over the obvious bulge as he groaned in reply.

We both kicked off our shoes and pants, frantically kissing and nipping at eachother, hands exploring, our bodies pressing together. Suddenly Edward broke away, leaned down and grabbed his shirts from the floor and spread them on the bumper. Sensing his motivation, I grabbed my jacket and handed it to him.

"Extra padding," I grinned, and he grabbed me, pulling me with him as he sat back down on the bumper, letting me straddle him once again. My hands went to his shoulders for support, relishing in the feel of skin against skin. His mouth was hot on my breast again, sucking my nipple between his teeth as I felt his fingers trail down over my stomach between my legs. His eyes met mine, searching for any hesitation as his fingers reached their destination, but he found none. I was already wet with my arousal for him, and he gently probed me first with one finger, then two. He worked me expertly, never breaking his gaze from mine, smiling seductively as he brought me higher and higher with each stroke of his fingers. My breaths were coming in furious pants between the moans escaping my mouth as I felt my stomach muscles tense, coiling in anticipation. Sensing I was close, he pumped his fingers faster, deeper, curling them in search of that elusive magic spot.

"Ugh...Edward. So close..." I gasped, wrapping my arms around his neck, my body quivering.

With that he brought his thumb in, circling my clit, then pressing on it firmly, his fingers still pumping in and out.

"Come for me, Bella," he commanded, crashing his lips to mine, sending me over the edge into oblivion. I cleched around his fingers, arching my back, clawing at his shoulders as my hips bucked and writhed in exquisite pleasure before I collapsed into him, my head resting on his shoulder, trying to catch my breath. He drew lazy circles on my back, waiting for me to come down from the high he had taken me to, leaving a trail of hot, open-mouthed kissed across my shoulder and up my neck.

When I had somewhat regained my composure, I reached between us, capturing him in my hand with one long stroke from base to tip, swirling his pre-cum around the head before stroking him again, earning a low groan from him as he threw his head back, his eyes hooded with lust as they stared into mine.

"I need you," he growled. "Fuck, I need to be inside you, to feel you."

His sudden aggressiveness instantly made me wet again. When I nodded my head in reply, his hands were on my hips, lifting me up slightly as I guided him towards my entrance before sinking down on him on one stroke, fully sheathing him, both of us gasping at the sensation. I stayed motionless for a moment, letting my body adjust to the size of him, before my hips moved, setting the pace. He met my every movement, grinding himself into me deeper with every thrust. I could hear our moans of pleasure growing louder, echoing in the cavernous space around us, intensifying the sensations that were quickly building into a frenzy.

His fingers were digging into my hips, driving himself further into me, certain to leave marks, but I didn't care. The pain just served to intesify the pleasure, as I'm sure it did for him as my fingernails dug into his shoulders, a low growl rumbling from his chest. Our bodies slid effortlessly together, slick with a slight sheen of sweat from the exertion. The heat was building again, radiating from my core, spreading like a wildfire through every nerve in my body, flames licking their way across my skin. I trailed my fingers up into his hair, tugging him roughly to my chest as I arched my back. His breath was hot as he panted against my breast, taking a nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue before biting down gently with his teeth, causing me to hiss in response. I was getting precariously close to the edge of orgasm again, drowning in the sensations, my breaths coming in short gasps. Edward was beginning to tense beneath me, and he trailed his hands up my back, pulling me forward again.

"Bella, look at me, I want to see you. I'm so close baby, come with me," he panted.

All I needed was to hear his voice and I was lost to the powerful waves crashing through me, so intense that I nearly blacked out. He thrust once more before exploding inside me, crushing me to his chest, moaning my name as his face tensed and screwed up in his own moment of release. A stray lock of hair fell into his eyes, and I brought my fingers to his temple, pushing his hair away from his forehead as I rested my own forehead against his, closing my eyes.

My alarm clock buzzing finally broke me out of the most erotic dream and I reached across the bed, fumbling to turn it off before collapsing back into the pillows, trying to catch my breath. Closing my eyes, I could still see flashes of Edward, hot and naked, claiming me in more ways than one on that firetruck. Sighing, I rolled over and sat up. I would definitely need a cold shower to douse the flames now!

**A/N: So, I assume all of you are astute enough to have figured out that S.O.F.T stands for Sex On a Fire Truck. I have to send out the credit to ObsessingOverEdward though for giving me the idea after reading her SOTB scene from Holding Out For You, one of my favorite stories (it's listed in my favorites, go read it!!). And just in case some of you were wondering, yes, I did actually go sit on the back of the firetruck at work to see if this was plausible. And no, I didn't actually try it out! I work with these guys...that's just, like, WAY too much information. I mean, I'm all for researching your story to the fullest, but that would be like having sex with your brother in your own house...EWWWW!!**

**Now, this was my first attempt at a lemon, so my overly critical self would REALLY like some feedback as to what you think. Please leave me a review, even if it's critical! It will only lead to better lemons in Hearts on Fire. Pretty please? Tell you what, I can't promise, but I'm considering starting a blog and I might be tempted to post some of the public pictures from the recent Firefighters Calendar Contest...some of my half-naked co-workers, and let me tell you, they are HOT! (...wait, did I just say that outloud??)**


End file.
